Wedding Dress
by swaggin-jin
Summary: Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook mencium Jin dan Hoseok yang melamar Taehyung didepan Jin. "Jangan berteriak padaku, itu membuatku gemas", "Kau—menangis. Kukira kau tidak akan menangis—", "Kau bahkan— tidak sempat mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal—Jin" Its BTS fanfic. JinV as main pair. Slight JinKook and VHope. GS!Uke. Rnr pwease. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**swaggin-jin proudly present:**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Wedding Dress**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Cast: Kim Seokjin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Jung Hoseok**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Warning: Typo(s)! GS for Uke! WB! No Bashing! No Flamers!**

**Inspired by 'Wedding Dress' Taeyang's M/V.**

* * *

**W**edding **D**ress

"Maafkan aku karena aku bodoh dan melangkah terlalu… lambat. Gaun pengantin yang kau pakai,... sekarang aku menyadarinya. Setelah musik berakhir, kau akan **'selalu bersamanya'.**"

* * *

**Trailer**

**.**

Dan saat itu juga Taehyung membeku. Ia… terlambat. Ia menyesal. Ia sakit. Ketidakpekaan dirinya dan diri Seokjin yang membuat hal ini semua terjadi. Hal rumit ini… sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dan tak ada belah pihak yang mempungkirinya.

.

.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook mencium Seokjin, dan Hoseok yang melamar Taehyung didepan Seokjin. Sesakit inikah cinta mereka?

'_Aku berdoa dan berdoa agar hari ini tak akan datang'_

"Baiklah, cerewet! Hari ini kau lebih cerewet dua kali lipat dari hari-hari biasa. Dan itu membuatku risih, kau tahu!?"

Dia sangat menyukai skipship kecil yang Seokjin lakukan padanya. Ya, dia menyukainya. Bukan hanya skinshipnya, tapi juga... orang yang berada didekatnya sekarang ini. Dia tengah… merangkul bahu mungil yeoja bermarga Jeon itu.

"..aku akan ke Jungkook. Mungkin aku bisa membatu pekerjaan yang belum selesai."

'Kuharap, kau bisa hidup dengannya….dengan baik dan selalu bahagia, Jin.'

8 detik.

Taehyung mencoba menyadari apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan. Dia seperti ingin-

.

CHUP.

.

….—mencium seorang Kim Seokjin.

Walau hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, dan Taehyung sempat berkedip, ia tetap melihat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana… Jungkook mencium….bibir Seokjin.

'Jangan tatap dirinya. Jangan, Taehyung.'

'_Lalu kenapa? Apa itu masalah besar bagimu?'_

'_Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku merasa frustasi dan terganggu! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencin-'_

'_Aku akan melamar Taehyung didepanmu. Jadi kau akan menjadi saksi, okay?'_

'_Jangan genggam tangan itu, sayang. Itu… sangat menyakitkan'_

Tanpa aba-aba, Hoseok menarik tengkuk gadis itu dan menciumnya. Mencium bibir manis yang selama ini Seokjin inginkan. Mencium bibir pink-softly milik Kim Taehyung. Dan mati-matian Seokjin untuk mendapatkan bibir itu…

"Ya! Kim Seokjin! Awasss-"

—BRUUK!

Taehyung.. tercekat. Ia tak bisa bernafas. Matanya semakin buta… dicengkram kegelapan yang merangkup matanya. Pandangannya semakin kabur, saat air begitu deras mengalir didaerah pipi kurusnya.

Walapun jaraknya sangat jauh, ia masih bisa melihatnya. Seokjin dan… darah disekujur tubuhnya. Taehyung sedang buta, kan!? Tolong beritahu Taehyung jika matanya melihat sesuatu yang salah…

"SEOKJIN!"

"Kau… menangis. Kukira kau tidak akan menangis…"

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis!? Kau bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!"

"Kau… terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun ini, hehe~ Aku sampai tak bisa berkedip melihatmu."

"Kau yang tak pernah mengerti perasaanku…karena itu, akhirnya aku membencimu. Jangan menangis~ Matamu akan kering nanti."

"Kau bodoh!? Disana mana? Kau akan tetap disini bersamaku, bodoh!"

"Jangan berteriak padaku, itu membuatku gemas~"

"Kau ingat? Dua tahun lalu… Kau mabuk dan menelponku agar aku menjemputmu. Aku datang dan kau memaksaku untuk menciummu. Aku tidak mau dan kau terus-terusan memaksaku. Kau bilang… Jungkook menciumku. Jadi, kau ingin aku menciummu. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu.."

Ia menarik nafas, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"-dan akhirnya aku menciummu… Dan bolehkah aku mendapat kecupan itu kembali?"

"Kau diam saja, berarti aku anggap itu jawaban iya."

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Walau hanya kecupan ringan, tapi… jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Begitu kencang sampai-sampai benda itu ingin keluar dari tubuh Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam membeku.

"Jika kau mencintai Jin, biarkan dia berbahagia untuk saat ini."

Hoseok menggegam erat tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai menangis dan memeluk Hoseok. Ia takut… takut jika saat menatap Seokjin ia akan sakit. Ia takut… Seokjin akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku… benar-benar mencintaimu, Kim T-taehyung…"

"Aku membencimu, bodoh! Berhenti mengoceh dan aku akan memanggil ambulan!"

"Kau bahkan… tidak sempat mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal,…Jin"

"_Cium aku cepat!"_

"_Huaaa! …hiks, Jungkook menciummu. Kau harus menciumku sekarang!"_

"_Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Taehyung."_

"_Cium aku, atau aku akan bunuh diri sekarang juga hiks…!"_

_Lelaki itu menengkan dirinya. Mendekatkan jarak antara dia dan gadis yang ada tengkuk gadis itu pelas, dan membiarkan bibir mereka yang tengah bertautan._

_Seokjin yang merasakan bibirnya basah, membuka matanya. Dan—oh! Shit! Itu lidah Taehyung. Lidah itu bergerak gelisah didepan bibir Seokjin yang masih menutup rapat. Dan hal itu.. sukses membuat libido Seokjin naik._

_Mereka berdua begitu menikmati ciuman itu. Bahkan tak ada diantara mereka yang berani melepas tautan bibir itu. Seolah-olah bibir mereka yang bertautan itu adalah oksigen kehidupan. Siapapun yang berani melepaskan tautan itu akan mati saat itu juga._

**Coming Soon~!**

* * *

**A/N: haiiiii /teriak pake suara cempreng jimin/ aku membawa ff baru /tebar kolor pink punya rapmon/? Akhirnya, aku bisa nge-post nih ff. Walopun masih trailer-nya gapapa kan.**

**Oh ya aku ganti penname. From 'sseokxjin' changed to 'swaggin-jin' hehe~ /gak ada yang nanya/**

**So, Ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutan nih ff? Plis Review juseyooo.**

**Kalo respon kalian cepet, aku bakal nge-post nih ff asap. Sumpeh deh, ciyusan;;c**

**Jadi author yang gila ini, membutuhkan semangat 45 dari anda dan respon kalian yang cepet biar nih ff apdet asap.**

**Author juga uda mikir sequelnya, jadi ya kalo mau ada sequelnya review yaaa;3**

**Untuk yang menunggu Illegal (tapi kayaknya gaada/?) aku belum bisa ngepost minggu ini, karena minggu ini saya UKK—jadi next week kali yak aku update.**

**Akhir kata, RnR plis? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**swaggin-jin proudly present:**

**.**

**.**

**W**edding** D**ress

.

Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst

.

Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Jeon Jungkook

.

**Oneshoot! Typo(s)! GS for Uke! WB! No Bashing! No Flamers!**

**Inspired by 'Wedding Dress' Taeyang's M/V.**

**.**

A/N; Gini ya guys, ff wedding dress ini cuma oneshoot. aku publish trailer banyak yang ngira ini chaptered. yang chaptered itu sequel-nya, ok~? Itupun tergantung dari respon kalian, kalo kalian pen sequel-nya, aku post. tapi kalo enggak ya... tetep aku post(?) soalnya aku uda pemikiran buat sequel nih ff^_~

Jangan kecewa ya gara-gara ini Oneshoot, kan sequelnya chapter-an ;p

So, lets reading~

**.**

**W**edding **D**ress

"Maafkan aku karena aku bodoh dan melangkah terlalu… lambat. Gaun pengantin yang kau pakai,... sekarang aku menyadarinya. Setelah musik berakhir, kau akan **'selalu bersamanya'.**"

**.**

**.**

Dia melangkahkan kakinya sekuat tenaga. Meremas seikat untaian bunga yang tak berdosa dengan tangan kanannya.

'_Aku berdoa dan berdoa agar hari ini tak akan datang'_

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

…..

29 detik.

30 det-

Oh, ayolah. Berhenti membuang-buang waktumu hanya untuk menatap kosong bangunan yang tengah berdiri kokoh dihadapanmu, Tuan Kim.

"Ya! Seokjin-ah!"

Namja berambut merah gelap itu menoleh. Mencoba tersenyum walaupun itu terasa begitu sulit. Sangat sulit, sampai-sampai dia ingin menangis berguling-guling dan meraung-raung saat itu juga. Dia tahu dia bodoh. Dia baru menyadari seberapa berharganya 'miliknya' saat dia sudah dimiliki orang lain.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang!? Ingat, kau sangat berperan penting dalam acara ini!"

Apakah itu yang terpenting, sekarang? Yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah… perasaan Seokjin. Tak lihatlah sahabatnya itu jika keadaannya sangat kacau saat ini? Perlukah Seokjin berteriak frustasi dihadapan sahabatnya saat itu juga, agar dia bisa mengerti betapa hancurnya hati seorang Kim Seokjin, sekarang…?

"…Ya, aku tahu itu"

Sedikit menunduk lemah dan tersenyum. Tersenyum tipis dan terkesan pasrah.

'_Aku khawatir mungkin kau melihat perasaanku_

—_dan sekarang… hatiku malah egois ingin berteriak bahwa aku sangat menginginkanmu '_

"Kalau begitu, kenapa diam saja, huh!? Cepat masuk, 'dia' sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Ponselmu tidak aktif, dan itu membuatnya khawatir"

Temannya tidak menekankan kata 'dia' pada Seokjin, hanya saja mendengar kata 'dia' membuat Seokjin hampir tidak bernafas. Seokjin tahu jelas siapa yang sahabatnya maksud. Sangat tahu, karena dia… bisa dibilang, sangatlah sensitive jika sudah menyangkut tentang 'miliknya'.

"Baiklah, cerewet! Hari ini kau lebih cerewet dua kali lipat dari hari-hari biasa. Dan itu membuatku risih, kau tahu!?"

Mencoba tersenyum—lagi—sambil beranjak menuju gedung yang tepat ada didepan ia berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Aku memiliki nama yang lebih bagus daripada sebutan bodoh itu, kau tahu!? 'Jeon Jungkook!' Apa kurang jelas, Kim!?"

Namja itu terkekeh, ah tidak—lebih tepatnya tersenyum merendahkan pada temannya yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari tingginya.

"Baiklah, Jungkook-ssi. Maka dari itu kau harus diam untuk seharian ini, agar aku tak memanggilmu tuan cerewet lagi. Deal?"

Si yeoja manis berkulit putih itu—Jeon Jungkook—mendegus. Bibirnya terus-terusan bergerak seperti orang komat-kamit. Sambil melipat tangannya, dia berjalan cepat mendahului Seokjin. Sesekali menghentakkan kakinya, memperlihatkan jika ia sedang dalam keadaan kesal saat itu.

"Aigoo... Apakah sekarang aku sedang melihat anak anjing merengek? Puppy ini imut sekali~"

Seokjin tersenyum semanis mungkin, dan merangkul bahu temannya. Dan secara otomatis itu membuat temannya terkejut. Terlihat semburat kecil berwarna kemerahan tengah menghiasi pipi yeoja manis itu; Jeon Jungkook.

Dia sangat menyukai skipship kecil yang Seokjin lakukan padanya. Ya, dia menyukainya. Bukan hanya skinshipnya, tapi juga... orang yang berada didekatnya sekarang ini. Dia tengah… merangkul bahu mungil yeoja bermarga Jeon itu.

"Y-ya! K-kau menyamakan aku dengan.. anak anjing!? Itu sangat illegal!"

Menunduk, dan tersenyum malu melihat tangan temannya yang tengah menempel dengan bahu kurusnya..

.

.

**W**edding **D**ress

.

.

Sambil melihat jam dinding yang dengan sombongnya menggantung diatas dinding, dia menggigit kuku jarinya.

Kebiasaan.

Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan oleh Kim Taehyung yang tengah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Ya. Dia tengah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Mengkhawatirkan 'teman-nya' yang tak kunjung datang. Ia menoleh ke segala arah saat itu. Tetapi, tetap saja orang yang dicarinya tak kunjung menampakkan hidung batangnya sampai ia-

"Hey!"

-Mendengar suara familiar yang lembut itu….

Taehyung menoleh kebelakang; tepat kearah sumber suara. Menghembuskan nafasnya lega lalu dilanjutkan dengan pout-an bibirnya dan tangannya yang tengah berkacak pinggang.

Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya. Baru sedetik lalu ia melihat Taehyung terlihat lega melihat kedatangannya. Dan sekarang, apa yang tengah pria mungil lakukan? Ckck, memang orang itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

Melihat tatapan sosok yang ada dihadapannya seolah-olah bertanya, 'Kau kenapa?'Taehyung mendegus. Tak tahukah jika dia begitu khawatir jika sosok itu tidak datang untuk melihatnya,… hari ini?

.

.

Taehyung, jujur saja… sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkannya karena dia berperan penting dalam acara ini atau… karena kau ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Maksudnya… melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, karena hari ini kau akan dimiliki oleh orang lain….

"Kau! Hampir saja aku bunuh diri, jika kau tidak datang hari ini!"

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis. Kali ini menunjukkan tersenyum pasrah saja. Tidak, ada artian 'lemah' dalam senyuman itu. Ya, sosok itu kuat.

….berusaha kuat, hanya saat berada di depan sosok mungil itu.

"Tentu saja, aku akan datang! Aku kan sudah berjanji, haha! Ingin sekali aku melihat wajah frustasimu itu jika aku tidak datang~"

"Kau! Jangan tertawaaa!"

Taehyung melakah maju, mendekati sosok tampan itu.

.

Tunggu.

Ada yang janggal. Apa katanya tadi!? Tampan!?

Ya, tentu saja. Walau Taehyung tahu ini hal yang tidak wajar, tapi bisakah… sosok mungil ini memuji namja yang ada dihadapannya untuk terakhir kalinya—mungkin—?

.

.

.

Sosok itu tertawa. Tertawa begitu bahagia saat Taehyung yang mungil itu hendak memukulnya dan seratus-persen gagal, karena namja itu sempat kabur dari tempatnya berpijak tadi.

Taehyung ikut tertawa.

Dengan tuxedo putih agak panjang yang sosok itu pakai, penampilan rambut yang rapi; poni yang selalu menutupi sebagian dahi itu, kini menampakkan style berbeda. Sedikit melengkung keatas dan tersisir rapi. Layaknya tataan rambut sebagian namja korea yang tengah mengikuti acara-acara formal yang penting….

….dan—oh dan jangan lupakan seikat bunga yang tengah mengayun dengan tenang karena tengah dililit jari-jari tangan lembut itu.

Oh My God!

Tuhan, apakah kau sedang menitipkan ia seorang malaikat? Senyuman itu… Senyuman yang selalu dengan sombongnya menghantui pikiran Taehyung. Senyuman yang benar-benar ia inginkan dimana pun dia berada.

Detik kemudian… sosok itu mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya didepan kepala Taehyung. Mencoba menunduk, agar wajahnya sejajar dengan kepala Taehyung.

"Kau… melamun!?"

"...Hah? Ah! Tidak! Lupakan saja."

Taehyung yang tersadar dari lamunannya, kini menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya yang dekat—walapun tidak begitu terlalu dekat—membuat nafas Taehyung tercekat. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ya! Seokjin-ah!"

Kedua remaja itu, menoleh kearah suara yang baru saja memanggil nama diantara mereka.

Ya, sosok yang ada dihadapan Taehyung adalah 'teman dekatnya'. Dia… Kim Seokjin.

"Hoseok-ah!"

"Kau, sangat terlambat. Semua anak membantuku untuk mempersiapkan acara ini. Dan kau?"

"Maafkan aku. Tadi,.. ada kepentingan mendadak"

"Kau sengaja, kan!? Terlambat agar tidak membantuku menyusun properti! Dasar pemalas!"

"Ya! Semalas-malasnya diriku, aku tidak mungkin dengan sengaja melewatkan moment hari ini, untuk bermalas-malas di rumah"

Taehyung dan namja disebelahnya Hoseok, tertawa. Tertawa mendengar perkataan Seokjin yang mustahil menurut mereka berdua.

"Benarkah!? Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya pada omong kosongmu itu, Jin… Benar, kan?"

Taehyung melanjutkan tawanya. Hoseok yang mengangguk karena pernyataan Taehyung pun ikut melanjutkan tawanya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ya! Kalian berdua sama saja! Kudoakan semoga rahang kalian copot sebentar lagi!"

Seokjin berbalik.

Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

Sakit yang begitu menusuk, karena pujaan hatinya tengah tersenyum dengan seorang Jung Hoseok; sahabat sehidup sematinya.

Dia menghela nafasnya, lalu menunduk ke bawah. Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ini adalah hari bahagianya seumur hidupnya. Dan…tentu saja, sosok itu pasti akan tersenyum dengan puasnya. Bahkan, ia tak akan mengetahuinya.

…jika kau disini sangat tersiksa.

"..aku akan ke Jungkook. Mungkin aku bisa membatu pekerjaan yang belum selesai."

.

.

.

Entah kenapa.. mendadak begitu saja, senyumannya pudar. Mendengar kata 'Jungkook' yang keluar dari mulut itu, membuatnya sesak.

Dan kini… sosok itu, melangkah jauh…

Meninggalkan seorang Kim Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedih amat mendalam.

'Kuharap, kau bisa hidup dengannya….dengan baik dan selalu bahagia, Jin.'

.

.

**W**edding **D**ress

.

.

**Flashback**

Sosok itu, termenung. Meratapi nasibnya yang begitu sial dan tidak adil di dunia ini. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menyentuh foto yang terpajang leluasa didinding itu.

Ia mulai menangis. Menangis frustasi karena ini benar-benar hal yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

Ibunya… Ibunya yang malang.. seseorang yang begitu spesial dalam hidupnya… kini sudah pergi meninggalkan sosok mungil itu sendiri.

Ia takut. Takut melangkah sendirian untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ia masih terlalu shock dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Sungguh.

"Jungkook-ah…"

Sosok mungil pucat itu, mendongak keatas. Melihat ketiga temannya yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan… iba. Kesedihan yang amat mendalam… tersirat didalam tatapan mata mereka.

Dan, sekali lagi. itu membuat sosok bermata manis itu, seribu-kali-lipat makin sakit. Sakit yang amat mendalam, bahkan Jungkook tak bisa mengontrol hal itu dengan baik.

"Kami datang…"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Merasa sedikit lega karena ketiga sahabatnya datang… dan berada disisinya yang rapuh ini.

"A..ku tahu. Kalian pasti akan datang."

Sosok itu tersenyum; memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri padahal terlihat sekali bahwa kakinya bergetar dengan begitu hebatnya.

Ia terlihat begitu rapuh. Benar-benar rapuh dan jika seseorang menyentuhnya dengan satu jari, ia seakan-akan akan hancur lebur detik itu juga menjadi setumpuk pasir abu-abu pucat…

Dia begitu kacau dan… menyedihkan saat ini.

"Beristirahatlah dikamarmu.,, Aku akan mengerjakan tugasmu setelah ini. Jangan khawatir~ ok?"

Taehyung tersenyum. Menyentuh tangan yang kering dan pucat itu—sangat erat; tidak ingin Jungkook terjatuh karena kestabilan kakinya yang benar-benar lemah.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis—lagi—.

Dalam hati, ia beribu-ribu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan. Ia… berterima kasih karena Tuhan telah memberikan tiga malaikat yang selalu ada disisinya dimanapun itu berada.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Taehyung-ah. Maaf merepotkanmu…"

Suaranya yang terdengar seperti lirihan… membuat siapa saja yang mendengar menjadi ikut sedih. Termasuk, tiga orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Hoseok.

Tiga malaikat yang selalu menemani dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sangat senang sekali bisa membantu dirimu! Hehe~!"

Kedua yeoja itu tersenyum satu sama lain, saat pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Dan kedua namja yang ada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum. Sedikit terharu melihat keduanya yang tengah bertatapan saling mendukung.

"Cha! Jungkook, aku akan menolongmu untuk bisa berjalan ke kamarmu, hehe!"

Mendengar Seokjin bersuara seperti itu membuat Taehyung dan Hoseok tiba-tiba saja berdecak bersamaan. Sesaat, Taehyung mendegus.

"Tsk, dasar pemalas! Aku tahu kau tidak ingin ikut membantu, kan, Tuan pemalas!?"

"M-mwo? Ti-tidak! Tentu saja, tidak!"

"…."

"Ani.. tentu saja aku akan menolong, Jungkook, ah..hahahah!"

Seokjin tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana yang aneh itu dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya seolah-olah dia tidak bisa menahan tawa-tak-ikhlasnya.

"…"

Masih tidak ada yang manyaut pernyataannya dan Seokjin pun menatap ketiga temannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Dan itu… membuat Seokjin seakan-akan menggigil ditengah musim semi seperti ini.

"A-ah! Baiklah! Aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya, aku akan menolong! Kalian puas?!"

Ketiganya terkekeh diselingi dengan anggukan yang serempak. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Seokjin kesal. Wajahnya menjadi kusut hampir mirip dengan emot ini '-_-', hahaha.

.

**W**edding **D**ress

.

"Ye, Selamat makan."

Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya; tersenyum, lalu berdiri. Sedikit mendegus karena ia benar-benar membenci kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Memberi makanan kepada orang-orang yang berdatangan di acara pemakaman mendiang ibu Jungkook.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia menoleh ke kanan. Memperlihatkan sosok mungil—Taehyung—yang dengan semangatnya memberikan senyumannya yang manis itu, kepada orang-orang yang berdatangan.

"Heol… bagaimana bisa ia sangat semangat dengan kegiatannya..."

Seokjin memijit pelipisnya. Ini benar-benar hal yang melelahkan.

Kemudian, Seokjin melihat Hoseok yang melewatinya. Dia terlihat sedikit sibuk sampai-sampai seperti tidak mengetahui jika Seokjin ada didepannya.

Dan melihat hal itu… muncul ide jahil yang tiba-tiba lengket di otaknya.

Dia memegangi tengkuknya dan merelax-an lehernya; menyampingkannya ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Yah… kabur sebentar untuk beristirahat.. tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Seokjin melirik Hoseok yang masih sibuk kesana-kemari melayani orang-orang yang tak dikenal itu.

Goctha! Ini waktu yang paling sempurna untuk melarikan diri dari siksaan ini. Taehyung yang masih dengan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya pada semua orang—sampai-sampai Seokjin iri—dan oh! Hoseok yang sibuk dengan mengantar makanan…

1… 2… 3… Seokjin harus pergi ke kamar Jungkook sekarang juga!

.

.

.

Kreeet~

Seokjin membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu dengan pelan-pelan; takut seseorang yang ada didalamnya terganggu.

Beberapa detik kemudian… Seokjin terkejut. Matanya mulai sayu dan menunduk. Melihat Jungkook yang seperti itu… benar-benar membuat Seokjin merasa sedih.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa..?"

Sosok yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menoleh pelan. Memperlihatkan air yang terjun dengan derasnya dimata yeoja itu. Sesaat, yeoja itu tersenyum lemah. Matanya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa 'aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir' membuat Seokjin menghela nafas.

Ia duduk didepan yeoja itu. Menatap yeoja itu yang tengah menatap sayu sebuah foto yang ditangannya.

Lelaki itu menghela napas. Entah kenapa, ia juga merasa berat. Mengetahui sahabatnya yang rapuh seperti ini… Seokjin benar-benar ingin melindunginya. Ia mencoba mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan yeoja itu, lalu mencoba memeluknya.

"Aku… lebih suka Jeon Jungkook yang cerewet."

Gadis itu membeku. Pelukan hangat itu… kata-kata lembut itu… entah kenapa jantung gadis itu mulai berdegup kencang. Entah perasaan sedih yang memberatkannya hilang begitu saja.

"Kau tahu!? Hari ini, aku jadi merindukan kicauan yang begitu panjang dan berisik dari seorang Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Selama ini, dia menyukai Seokjin—ah atau mungkin lebih ke jatuh cinta? Entahlah. Yang jelas, Jungkook sangat menyukai pelukan ini. Dan dengan senang hati ia membalas pelukan itu. Mengeratkannya dan menengelamkan kepala dibahu sempurna lelaki itu.

"Dia…selalu mengoceh setiap waktu. Bahkan, setiap orang akan menutup telinga mereka setiap kali gadis itu berbicara. Dia sangat cerewet dan jika berteriak dunia akan hancur seke—"

"Ya! Kau sedang menyindir atau menenangkanku, huh?"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan itu. Takut jika lelaki itu mendengar degupannya yang tak terkontrol saat ini. Ia lalu mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya.

Seokjin tersenyum. Baru beberapa detik lalu ia menangis, kini.. ia bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang sedang kesal. Gadis itu benar-benar lucu.

"Kenapa kau mengerti pikiran seseorang? Kau bukan seorang paranormal yang bisa membaca pikiran orang, kan?"

"Kau! Jadi kau menyindirku? Dasar pemalas, bodoh, jelek!"

"Apa? Kau mengataiku jelek? Yak! Bahkan semua orang tak bisa membohongi jika aku ini lebih tampan dari Hoseok!"

Seokjin memajang tampang sombongnya. Dan itu membuat Jungkook seketika mual. Ia memukul bahu Seokjin ringan. Seokjin tersenyum melihat Jungkook kembali tersenyum.

Ia berpikir, mungkin mulai sekarang…senyuman gadis manis ini akan menjadi sangat langka.

.

.

.

Taehyung mendegus sebal. Seokjin menghilang dari pekerjaannya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan! Tsk, dasar pemalas!

Taehyung mencoba mencari lelaki itu dibagian dapur. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya Hoseok yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Selain itu, dia hanya melihat beberapa ahjumma yang juga tengah membantu saat itu.

'_Kau tak akan kulepas jika aku menangkapmu!' _BatinTaehyung lagi-lagi mendegus. Ia berjalan menunju kamar Jungkook. Mungkin saja, lelaki pemalas itu bersembunyi disana.

.

"Jungkook-ah! Apa kau—"

Taehyung mematung saat melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur. Dia tertidur dengan posisi tangan yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya diatas meja kecil.

Dan sosok itu… tengah diperhatikan.

Taehyung segera membuka mulutnya, tapi terhentikan saat gadis itu mendekat. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan lelaki yang tertidur pulas itu.

1 detik.

2 detik.

Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu.

3 detik.

Semakin dekat posisi mereka.

5 detik.

…

8 detik.

Taehyung mencoba menyadari apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan. Dia seperti ingin-

.

CHUP.

.

….—mencium seorang Kim Seokjin.

DEG!

Walau hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, dan Taehyung sempat berkedip, ia tetap melihat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana… Jungkook mencium….bibir Seokjin.

Taehyung menunduk, matanya mulai memanas. Sesuatu yang ada didadanya berdesir, sakit seperti tengah tertusuk beribu-ribu benda tajam. Sekali lagi ia mencoba mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Jungkook mencium bibir Seokjin. Dan Taehyung… melihat itu secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

.

TAP!

Kreeet.

Hoseok membalikkan badan Taehyung dan menutup mata gadis mungil itu. Menutup pintu yang ada dibelakang Taehyung dengan berhati-hati dan pelan.

"Apa yang tengah gadis kecil ini lihat, eoh~? Kurasa kata Yoongi benar. Gadis itu menyukai Seokjin, hahaha."

Taehyung menurunkan tangan Hoseok yang tadinya menutupi mata gadis itu. Matanya menatap kosong tak tentu arah.

…..Hoseok kau terlambat! Benar-benar terlambat! Kenapa kau baru menutup mata gadis itu saat gadis itu sudah melihat semuanya?! Kau begitu bodoh. Bahkan lebih bodoh dari Seokjin.

"A-aku harus ke ka-mar…mandi"

Taehyung berlari tak mempedulikan kakinya yang bergetar hebat. Ia tidak kuat menahan air matanya. Matanya memanas dan ia ingin menangis meraung-raung sekarang. Hatinya sakit. Sakit seperti kertas tipis yang mudah robek. Dan hati Taehyung… telah tergores.

Jungkook mencium Jin. Jin? Kim Seok Jin. Lelaki yang sudah dua tahun berada dengan setia dihati seorang Kim Taehyung.

**Flashback end**.

.

**W**edding **D**ress

.

'_Selama ini, hatiku sakit…_

_Terlalu sakit dibalik bayang-bayang,_

_senyuman yang kuukir diwajahku…_

_Mencoba mengontrolnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa._

_Karena mungkin aku terlanjur terlalu mencintaimu…_

_Kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu?_

_._

_Karena kau adalah Seokjin._

_Seseorang bernama Kim Seokjin.'_

.

Taehyung tersenyum dibalik bayang-bayang senyumannya. Ia menatap lelaki yang tengah duduk tenang dengan piano dihadapannya. Seandainya dia mendengar raungan hati Kim Taehyung… mungkin saat ini tidak akan serumit ini.

.

Lonceng telah berbunyi dan Taehyung tengah berada diruangan dengan dekorasi indah itu. Mencoba tersenyum dihadapan semua orang. Mengeratkan pegangan tangan ayahnya yang tengah menuntunnya pada lelaki masa depannya.

Bukan Kim Seokjin, tapi Jung Hoseok.

'Jangan tatap dirinya. Jangan, Taehyung.'

Taehyung menatap kedepan. Menghiraukan tatapan lelaki yang tengah memainkan alunan sebuah lagu dengan pianonya. Ia bersikeras untuk tidak menatap wajah itu. Jika sedetik saja Taehyung menatap lelaki itu… ia akan melakukan kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya. Taehyung tak ingin membuat kesalahannya dan menghancurkan moment ini.

.

Taehyung menaiki tangga kecil itu. Meraih tangan Hoseok yang seakan-akan terbuka lebar padanya. Menghadap pada seorang yang tengah tersenyum didepan kedua mempelai tersebut.

Seokjin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menyadari kesalahan terbesar didunia. Karena, ia terlalu buruk dan lamban akan cinta… Seseorang yang ia cintai telah pergi bergitu saja.

Apalagi… dia terlambat hanya satu detik. Dia masih mengingatnya. Saat Seokjin ingin mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada sosok gadis yang imut itu…

'_Kenapa kau menjauhiku sekarang!?'_

'_Menjauhimu? Tidak! Kau saja yang merasa seperti itu.'_

'_Tidak! Jelas-jelas kau menjauhiku.'_

'_Lalu kenapa? Apa itu masalah besar bagimu?'_

'_Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku merasa frustasi dan terganggu! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencin-'_

'_Taehyung-ah!'_

'_Ada apa?'_

'_Seokjin, kau yang menjadi saksi sekarang, okay?'_

'_Maksudmu apa, Hoseok? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.'_

'_Aku akan melamar Taehyung didepanmu. Jadi kau akan menjadi saksi, okay?'_

…_._

'_A-apa?!'_

.

Bodohnya seorang Kim Seokjin yang hanya diam saat itu. Membiarkan Hoseok memakaikan sebuah ikatan cinta dijari mungil Taehyung. Dan ia tak mengira jika Taehyung akan menerimanya… Seokjin yang pemalas, memang benar-benar bodoh dalam masalah cinta! Ia sangat shock dan sakit saat itu. Bagaimana tidak!? Taehyung-nya….dilamar seorang Jung Hoseok didepannya.

Tepat didepannya… dan Taehyung—menerimanya. Sakit itu merayap… mengigit hati kecil Seokjin.

.

Taehyung mengangkat tangan kirinya. Membiarkan genggaman Hoseok yang tengah ingin memasang sebuah benda kecil dijari Kim Taehyung.

Seokjin yang melihat itu terdiam. _'Jangan genggam tangan itu, sayang. Itu… sangat menyakitkan'_

Semua bertepuk tangan. Kini mereka… sudah resmi menjadi pasangan dua sejoli. Dan Seokjin sangat tak menerima itu.

'_Karena kau harus jadi wanitaku_

—_Tolong lihat aku, aku sudah menunggu selama ini.'_

Seokjin masih setia menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum itu. Lagi-lagi sakit itu terasa pada Seokjin. Sakit itu…. Dengan lembut menyapa hatinya. Air matanya masih enggan menampak.

Seokjin menghentikan permainan pianonya. Berdiri, dan tetap menatap gadis itu. _'Gaun pengantin yang kau pakai,... sekarang aku menyadarinya. Setelah musik berakhir, kau akan __**'selalu bersamanya'.**__'_

Penonton saat itu bersorak agar kedua mempelai tersebut berciuman. Dan mau tidak mau, Seokjin harus dengan senang hati mempersilahkan sakit itu merayap pada hatinya. Hatinya yang sudah tak kuat, dan rapuh tak tertahankan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hoseok menarik tengkuk gadis itu dan menciumnya. Mencium bibir manis yang selama ini Seokjin inginkan. Mencium bibir pink-softly milik Kim Taehyung. Dan mati-matian Seokjin untuk mendapatkan bibir itu…

.

Taehyung yang terlihat shock, menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Semua orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan mengira… jika dia menikmati ciuman tersebut. Dan itulah sebabnya, semua orang bersorak, bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum dengan bahagia melihat pasangan baru tersebut.

Itu semua membuat Seokjin geram. Ia tak tahan berada disitu. Hatinya sudah meranggas tak tertahankan. Dia harus pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu sekarang.

"Ya! Seokjin, kau mau kemana!?"

Jungkook yang melihat Seokjin berlari diluar gedung, mencoba mengikutinya.

Seokjin menutup matanya. Kakinya sedikit berjalan cepat dan tak tentu arah. Aliran air kini tumpah begitu saja dari dua matanya. Terserah siapapun mengiranya pemuda-cengeng. Yang jelas, sakit yang ada dihati kecil Seokjin semakin bertambah. Semakin merayap hingga rasanya hati Seokjin sudah hilang dari tempatnya.

.

.

Tin! Tiiiin!

Seokjin membuka matanya. Menoleh kesamping dan mendapatkan sebuah mobil tengah mengarah padanya. Ini benar-benar waktu yang tepat…

"Ya! Kim Seokjin! Awasss-"

—BRUUK!

.

Taehyung melespaskan tautan bibirnya. Menoleh kearah piano yang kini tak disenggani oleh pemiliknya. Ia kemudian menatap keluar gedung, sumber suara yang ia dengar tadinya.

Taehyung.. tercekat. Ia tak bisa bernafas. Matanya semakin buta… dicengkram kegelapan yang merangkup matanya. Pandangannya semakin kabur, saat air begitu deras mengalir didaerah pipi kurusnya.

Walapun jaraknya sangat jauh, ia masih bisa melihatnya. Seokjin dan… darah disekujur tubuhnya. Taehyung sedang buta, kan!? Tolong beritahu Taehyung jika matanya melihat sesuatu yang salah…

"SEOKJIN!"

Taehyung berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tak mempedulikan rok gaun dibagian bawahnya sobek akibat flat shoes yang Taehyung pakai.

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh lelaki yang terkulai lemas itu. Menangis meraung-raung tepat dihadapan lelaki itu; membuat air matanya jatuh kedalam pelukan wajah lelaki tersebut.

"Kau… menangis. Kukira kau tidak akan menangis…"

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis!? Kau bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!"

Seokjin tersenyum. Meraih pipi mulus gadis bernama Kim Taehyung itu dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Kau… terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun ini, hehe~ Aku sampai tak bisa berkedip melihatmu."

Taehyung bersumpah jika Seokjin benar-benar bodoh. Keadaan Seokjin… bagaimana bisa dia masih bisa tersenyum disaat keadaan hancur seperti itu?

"Kau yang tak pernah mengerti perasaanku…karena itu, akhirnya aku membencimu. Jangan menangis~ Matamu akan kering nanti."

Taehyung menyentuh tangan Seokjin erat. Seolah-olah, tak membiarkan lelaki itu akan pergi.

"Berbahagialah dengannya… jadi aku bisa terus berjalan dan aku bisa terus bernafas… disana."

"Kau bodoh!? Disana mana? Kau akan tetap disini bersamaku, bodoh!"

"Jangan berteriak padaku, itu membuatku gemas~"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Mengeratkan pegangannya dan menghimpit kedua jarak tubuh mereka.

"Kau ingat? Dua tahun lalu… Kau mabuk dan menelponku agar aku menjemputmu. Aku datang dan kau memaksaku untuk menciummu. Aku tidak mau dan kau terus-terusan memaksaku. Kau bilang… Jungkook menciumku. Jadi, kau ingin aku menciummu. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu.."

Ia menarik nafas, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"-dan akhirnya aku menciummu… Dan bolehkah aku mendapat kecupan itu kembali?"

Taehyung terdiam ditempatnya. Menatap lelaki itu kosong dan memutar-mutar memori yang ada dalam kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak mengingat apa-apa.

"Kau diam saja, berarti aku anggap itu jawaban iya."

.

CHUP

.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Walau hanya kecupan ringan, tapi… jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Begitu kencang sampai-sampai benda itu ingin keluar dari tubuh Taehyung.

.

Jungkook terdiam membeku. Mencoba melangkahkan kakinya kedekapan Seokjin—tapi langkah itu terhenti karena Hoseok. Mata namja itu menatap kedua manik hitam gadis itu lekat-lekat. Bermaksud agar ia tak menghancurkan keadaan Jin dan Taehyung sekarang.

"Jika kau mencintai Jin, biarkan dia berbahagia untuk saat ini."

Hoseok menggegam erat tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai menangis dan memeluk Hoseok. Ia takut… takut jika saat menatap Seokjin ia akan sakit. Ia takut… Seokjin akan meninggalkannya.

.

"Mulai sekarang, berhenti banyak menangis, dan tersenyumlah. Tak baik menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu dengan wajah yang muram."

Tangisan Taehyung semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Berhenti cerewet, dan aku akan memanggilkan ambulan, Jin!"

Taehyung mencoba berdiri tapi tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan itu. Dan taehyung tidak bisa menolak genggaman hangat tangan itu.

"Aku…. mencintaimu."

Walaupun itu hanya suara lirihan dari bibir Seokjin, tapi Taehyung sangat jelas mendengar itu. Bahwa Seokjin... mencintainya… Mencintai seorang Kim taehyung dengan tulus.

"Aku membencimu, bodoh! Berhenti mengoceh dan aku akan memanggil ambulan!"

"Aku… benar-benar mencintaimu, Kim T-taehyung…"

Matanya mulai menutup; membiarkan kegelapan menggerogoti dunianya. Membiarkan kegelapan menguasai dunianya… 'untuk selamanya.'

Dan saat itu juga Taehyung membeku. Ia… terlambat. Ia menyesal. Ia sakit. Ketidakpekaan dirinya dan diri Seokjin yang membuat hal ini semua terjadi. Hal rumit ini… sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dan tak ada belah pihak yang mempungkirinya.

"**Kau bahkan… tidak sempat mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal,…Jin"**

_._

_Back to the past, 2 years ago._

"_Cium aku cepat!"_

"_Kau ini kenapa, huh? Ugh, bau alkohol. Kau minum berapa banyak!?"_

"_Huaaa! …hiks, Jungkook menciummu. Kau harus menciumku sekarang!"_

"_Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Taehyung."_

"_Cium aku, atau aku akan bunuh diri sekarang juga hiks…!"_

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Tenangkan dirimu."_

_Lelaki itu menengkan dirinya. Mendekatkan jarak antara dia dengan menarik tengkuk gadis itu pelan, dan membiarkan bibir mereka yang tengah bertautan._

_Taehyung menutup matanya. Membiarkan kehangatan menyelimutinya saat itu._

_Seokjin yang merasakan bibirnya basah, membuka matanya. Dan—oh! Shit! Itu lidah Taehyung. Lidah itu bergerak gelisah didepan bibir Seokjin yang masih menutup rapat. Dan hal itu.. sukses membuat libido Seokjin naik._

_Seokjin membuka mulutnya, dan melumat bibir bawah Kim Taehyung. Begitu pelan dan lembut takut jika bibir itu hancur begitu saja saat Seokjin memperlakukan bibir mungil itu dengan kasar. Membiarkan lidah mereka yang saling beradu digoa mulut hangat seorang Kim Taehyung._

_Mereka berdua begitu menikmati ciuman itu. Bahkan tak ada diantara mereka yang berani melepas tautan bibir itu. Seolah-olah bibir mereka yang bertautan itu adalah oksigen kehidupan. Siapapun yang berani melepaskan tautan itu akan mati saat itu juga._

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N; Akhirnya bisa nge-post nih ff /sedikit lega/ Btw, Ff apa ini ;A; Maaf kalo sad-nya gak nge-feel ya. Ini ff sad yang pertama kali aku buat. Dan aku rada ga yakin gitu nih ff bakal nge-feel apa enggak.**

**Makasih ya yang uda review di trailernya nih ff(?) ff ini terlahir karena ke-frustasi-an aku yang tengah menghadapi UKK. Ujian Kekompakan kelas/? Tapi akhirnya, bertepatan dengan publish nih ff, UKK aku uda selese /dance koplo bareng hopie/**

**Btw, setelah membaca adakah yang minta sequel nih ff? tolong review ya. Your review(s) are my oxygen(?)**

**Udahan curhat ceplas ceplosnya.**

**Oh ya dan jangan lupa baca+review illegal ya /promosi**

**Akhir kata, RnR plis. Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya /ke kamar gendong jin/?**


End file.
